Mario Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Tatanga has returned, and chaos engulfs the Mushroom Kingdom! Now, an unexpected group of heroes have to fight back against Tatanga, before things spiral out of control! Can Toadette, Petey Piranha, Dry Bowser, and Waluigi succeed, or will they fail?
1. Prologue

**Mario Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So yeah, it's been quite a while since I actually wrote anything. Mainly because not much has been going on and I haven't been having as much inspiration as I hoped... so hopefully this can make up for it. Now I'll just shut my trap and let you enjoy the fanfic in its entirety. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mario was fighting Bowser on the top of Bowser's Castle, in the midst of a powerful thunderstorm, having finished a brutal battle to the finish. Both Mario and Bowser were completely exhausted, unable to move anymore due to the intense amount of fighting they did.<p>

"Mamma mia, you sure got-a me on the ropes there, Bowser..." Mario commented as he placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily, "It's too bad that I always-a win-a, because you're getting stronger every time!"

Bowser had his hands on the rooftop, chuckling as he looked up at Mario. "Well, that's something nice of you to say for once. It's a shame you have no character development to make this moment quite entertaining..."

Mario growled as he rolled his eyes. "You're not the pinnacle of personality, yourself."

Suddenly, deep toned male laughter echoed throughout the rainy sky, causing Mario and Bowser to both look up. It was then that a dark figure landed in the middle of the rooftop, glancing at Bowser, and then turning to Mario.

"Ha! You two have been going at it forever," The dark figure stated, having a purple alienish head as he cracked his hands together, "Too bad that you're in no condition to handle me!"

Mario gasped, recognizing the alien. "Tatanga! What are you doing back here?"

Tatanga opened up his arms as he spun around. "I was brought back to life by my fellow brethren from my home planet far away from Earth! And now, I will take control of this planet with my new robots!"

Mario rolled his eyes. "So, you turned into another Eggman, 'ey Tatanga?"

Tatanga shook his fists with anger. "Silence! I am the great Tatanga, the threat from space!" He then ran up to Mario, punching him in the face, which knocked out the Italian plumber. Tatanga heartily laughed as he stood above Mario, who was on the rooftop unconscious.

Bowser looked on, unable to move as he collapsed, also being out unconscious. Tatanga turned around, noticing this and smirking as he continued laughing, a huge mecha hovering above the rooftop.

* * *

><p><em>It's a-me, Mario!<em>

_I was just-a fighting Bowser_

_Like I always-a do_

_But then Tatanga showed up out of nowhere_

_I was surprised-a to see him back!_

_But then I got knocked out-a_

_And I have no idea what's going to happen to me-a now..._

Toadette was on her way to the western coast of Bright Beach, preparing to relax as she would soak in the sun's rays.

Petey Piranha was in the wide open plains of the grassy Moo Moo Meadows, watching the cows munch down on the grass as he was relaxing on the yellow stacks of hay.

Dry Bowser was resting at the top of Grumble Volcano, watching spurts of lava erupt from the red hot molten magma.

Waluigi was in his house, snoozing away as he was watching daytime television for no reason at all.

__It's a-me, Mario!__

_These guys-a are the main heroes_

_of this-a story_

_Since I can't do-a anything due to my condition-a_

_I'll have to rely on these-a guys_

_Toadette, she's a-cute and innocent-a_

_Petey Piranha, he's large and strong-a, but somewhat of a klutz-a_

_Dry Bowser, he's even worse=a in the evil department-a than Bowser!_

_And Waluigi, who hates everything-a, including himself-a! Mamma mia!_

_I better shut my yap-a and pray that I get myself_

_Out of this crazy predicament-a!  
><em>


	2. Toadette: Bright Beach

Toadette was relaxing on the western coast of Bright Beach, lying on the bright sand as she was snoozing, letting the sun tan her. She then heard some screaming coming from the western direction, causing her to spring up and open her eyes.

"Huh? That's strange," Toadette commented as she tilted her head to the right, running towards the western direction as she left behind her spot on the beach. "I wonder what could be going on down there..."

Toadette made it farther ahead, then she stopped in her tracks, seeing three dark blue ufos firing green lasers on the beach, scaring away the human beach goers. Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face.

"Oh no, this is bad bad bad!" She exclaimed as she trembled, gulping as she got a hold of herself, shaking her arms. "But I just can't stand her! I gotta do something!"

Toadette ran towards the ufos, looking for something to stand on. Toadette shook her head as she jumped as high as she could, spinning her pigtails as she began hovering above the sand. She then hovered towards the ufo to her right, grabbing it and pulling it down with her, landing back on the ground and spinning around several times, before chucking it at the ufo to her right. With two ufos down, Toadette jumped into the air again and started hovering towards the last remaining ufo, punching it on top in the center, which caused it to fall into the salty sea water and explode.

Toadette smiled, crossing her arms together. "Well, that's one problem taken care of." She then gawked as she noticed the entire beach got darker, looking up to see a huge purple and green mecha flying overhead. She gasped as she saw several more ufos emerge out from the center of the carrier, zapping more green lasers at the beach, causing many fiery explosions.

Tatanga emerged from the carrier in his own personal carrier, which was mostly gray with purple stripes and yellow marks over it. He watched as the beach goers continued running for their lives, laughing heartily as he folded his arms. "Excellent! My dastardly plan is going all as well as I anticipated! Now nobody will be able to stop be from conquering this feeble planet! HAR HAR HAR!"

Toadette landed back on the sand, looking up to see Tatanga. Pointing at it with her right arm, she shouted, "Hey! Are you the jerk face who summoned all of these robots to attack this beach?"

Tatanga looked down, spotting Toadette. He scoffed as he noticed how small she was. "Oh, what is this that I spy? A little mushroom girl, no more threatening than a fly!"

Toadette heard the insult, her jimmies rustled as she shook her fists angrily. "Hey! You take that back! I can kick your butt all across this beach!"

Tatanga laughed as he pointed at Toadette. "Ha! What's a stupid little girl going to do to me, the great Tatanga? Nothing, that's what! Now go back to playing your pathetic little Wii, you filthy casual!"

Toadette growled as she was getting fed up. "Fine, you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight, you big butt head!" She watched as Tatanga headed northward to Mushroom City. Toadette gave chase, not allowing Tatanga to get away with the pitiful insults.

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_I was just relaxing on the western coast of Bright Beach_

_When suddenly these ufos started attacking the beach!_

_This strange alien guy named Tatanga_

_Is the guy behind all this madness._

_I gotta stop him before things get worse! Yipes!_


	3. Toadette: Sewer

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_I'm following that big butt head, Tatanga!_

_I'm not gonna let him terrorize the citizens of Mushroom City!_

_I just better hope that I be careful..._

Toadette followed Tatanga all the way northward into the southern gate of Mushroom City, watching as the purple alien disappeared behind several buildings. Toadette pouted as she dropped her arms, looking down in disappointment.

"Damn it! I let that stupid alien freak get away!" Toadette complained as she frowned. She sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky. "D'oh well, it surely can't be worse... after all, I am in Mushroom City!"

She placed her arms around the back of her head, walking towards the east. "Maybe I could get some help. Surely I cant do this feat on my own... yipes!"

Toadette screamed as she accidentally tumbled down a sewer hole, landing in the dirty, stinking green sewer water. Popping her head out, Toadette spat out the water, trembling with disgust as she had the beyond nasty taste in her mouth.

"Ewww! It's so gross down here!" Toadette exclaimed in disgust as she got up, noticing no platforms for her to stand on. Looking forward, and then looking back down at the green sewer water, Toadette sighed as she dropped her head and arms, confirming with much distaste, "Welp, looks like I'm gonna have to explore this tunnel and see where it leads..." Groaning, Toadette turned around and marched towards the western direction, hoping to find an exit.

Toadette continued walking, not getting nowhere as she could feel the water slowly rising. She trembled, knowing that she would have to find a new dress, since it was soiled by the sewer. Toadette noticed some sparkling gold coins ahead of her, wondering if they would lead her out of the sewer.

"Hmmm... maybe if I'm lucky..." Toadette muttered to herself, snatching up the coins as she turned right, following them.

As Toadette picked up the coins, the tunnel got darker and darker. Toadette noticed this and stopped as she spotted the one last coin in front of her.

"Do I pick this one up, or just leave it...?" Toadette thought as she folded her arms, a disgruntled expression on her face. She shook her head. "I don't care. I just wanna get outta here, this place smells worse than Daisy's farts!"

Toadette snatched the coin, causing the tunnel to be nearly complete dark. Toadette gulped as she got more worried, though she spotted a big red button right in front of her, on the brick wall.

"Golly, I wonder what this button does," Toadette remarked in a ditzy tone as she pressed the button. The ground beneath her shook, and she was suddenly blasted upward by a powerful surge of the green sewer water. Toadette screamed, flailing about as she was unable to move on her own.

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_Well, this didn't go as well as I liked..._

_I fell into a sewer while chasing Tatanga,_

_And what's worse, everything was gross! Yuck!_

_The disgusting images and awful stink made me wanna barf,_

_But I managed to find a way out! I just hope it's not as stinky..._


	4. Toadette: Casino Palace

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_God, that sewer..._

_I don't think I'll ever get the stench off of me. Eeeyuck!_

_Anyway, I got blasted upward by a strong current..._

_I hope it's cleaner than the sewer!  
><em>

Toadette was blasted into the bathroom of the ladies' restroom inside a casino. Toadette fell from the air, landing in the toilet head first. Toadette pulled her head out, shaking her head rapidly as she got the dirty sewer water off of her.

"Ewwww... I'm gonna need a shower to get all this yuckiness off of me!" Toadette exclaimed as she walked out of the toilet stall, glancing behind as she heard the toilet flushed. She shuddered, heading to her left and out of the bathroom, walking to the plaza, where huge neon signs were flashing all around her, everything colored yellow, blue, and red.

Toadette folded her arms, thinking as she tapped her right foot. "Wonder where the shower room is..." She asked herself as she spotted more gold coins in front of her, grabbing as many as she could as she spotted a slot machine. Shrugging, Toadette sat down, placing in the coins she just collected. "Oh, this isn't so bad. Maybe one game will do..."

Seventeen minutes later...

Toadette was making bucket loads of cash, having emptying the slot machine. After winning for the final time, Toadette placed all the coins she won into her dress pockets, strolling out towards the western direction as the slot machine exploded.

"Golly, I got a lot of cash on me!" Toadette commented, smiling as she began bopping her head back and forth. "Now all I would need is a nice shower... that would be nice way to celebrate, and get myself clean!"

Toadette stopped in her tracks, to spot Petey Piranha lying on the red carpet to her right. Gasping, Toadette dashed towards him, holding her hands together as she observed Petey.

"Oh my goodness!" Toadette exclaimed as she blinked several times, "Petey, are you okay?"

Petey got back up on his feet, shaking his head as he sighed. "I'm fine, but I got handed to me. That Tatanga guy took away everything I had!" He turned to Toadette, sniffing the foul sewer stench. "And geeze, Toadette, you stink! You smell worse than lotsa spaghetti!"

Toadette murmured as she lowered her eyes, folding her arms. "I know, I know... do you know where the showers are?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head, pointing to his left with his left leafy wing. "Ehh... yeah, they're over there. I don't know how long you plan on staying there, but-"

"Thanks!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed off to the shower room, not wasting a second. Petey shrugged as he flexed his arms, heading to the exit.

After five minutes in the shower, Toadette was all nice and clean, finally rid of the sewer stench. Smiling as she spun around, feeling the shower having cleansed her of the sewer, Toadette walked out of the shower room.

"Man, was that shower great!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped with glee, "Now that I got the stink off of me, it's time to go find that Tatanga loser and make him pay!"

Toadette noticed several more dark bluish ufos swarming overhead, heading to the southwestern direction. Toadette pumped her fists as she followed the ufos, heading out of the casino and to the amusement park.

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_Wow... I spent a lot of time in the casino!_

_Who knew that slot machines could be so addictive?_

_On the plus side, I managed to finally get that shower!_

_Now I'm as lively as a peach! Fresh as a daisy!_

_But the big surprise was that I saw Petey! He said something about_

_Tatanga being here. I better go follow those ufos_

_And hope that I run into that jerk...  
><em>


	5. Toadette: Super Theme World

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_Well, I followed those ufos_

_Straight out of the casino and into the amusement park_

_I gotta watch myself, though_

_This place looks fun, and it might distract me!_

_Wait, there's Tatanga! Now's my luck!  
><em>

Toadette ran into the amusement park, seeing Tatanga running off towards the tallest ride in the entire park. She puffed her cheeks as she chased after him.

"I must not get distracted, but this place looks oh so fun!" Toadette commented as she ran underneath the ferris wheel, getting closer towards a construction site for a new ride, spotting Tatanga at the top.

Several red colored Spiky Topman noticed Toadette, and they spun towards her, knocking her back. Toadette got up, only to be knocked down again. Toadette then got an idea, jumping up and smashing the heads of the five attacking topmen. Landing on the ground, she dashed forwards, returning to the spot she was at where she noticed that Tatanga was unleashing more Spiky Topmen on the human tourists, driving them away.

"Tatanga, I'm calling you out!" Toadette called out as she pointed at Tatanga's vehicle.

Tatanga turned around, wondering who was calling him after the Spiky Topmen left. "What, who is it that..." He then glanced down, spotting Toadette. He scoffed as he lowered his eyes, chuckling. "Oh, it's you. The mushroom brat."

Toadette growled, shaking her right fist at Tatanga. "My name's Toadette, you big wart!"

Tatanga laughed even harder at the insult. "Me? A wart? What a laugh... I ran into that bozo earlier." He waved his right hand, shaking his head. "He's of no worth. Just like you."

Toadette folded her arms, smirking as she retorted, "For a conquer, you sure spout out nonsense..."

Tatanga was nearly caught off guard, almost falling out of his carrier. He pointed at Toadette, angrily shouting, "Nonsense? Me? Take a look in the mirror, shorty!"

Toadette stuck out her tongue, winking with her right eye. "At least I don't have a butt for a face!"

Tatanga growled, jumping out of his personal carrier. He landed on his feet, cracking his purple fists as he approached Toadette. "All right, you pizza topping, get ready for a nice spanking!"

Toadette smirked as she raised her arms. "For a pizza topping, I sure can kick your butt up and down and all around!"

Tatanga pounded his chest several times while angrily screaming, grabbing some nearby brown barrels and tossing them at Toadette. Toadette jumped over the barrels, picking up a black sledge hammer and smashing the barrels open, approaching Tatanga. Tatanga ran out of barrels, seeing that Toadette was approaching. He pulled out his ray gun and fired at Toadette, the green blast knocking the sledge hammer out of her hands. Toadette gulped as she started jumping, trying to avoid being blasted in the feet.

Tatanga laughed as he placed away his ray gun, climbing on a red girder nearby as he climbed one of the unfinished construction buildings. Toadette ran right after, looking up at the looming construction building as she spotted an elevator nearby, running into it and watching as Tatanga climbed twenty stories, standing at the top of the construction building. He pounded his chest several more times in victory, turning to his left to see Toadette jumping from the elevator lift onto the platform, climbing up and reaching the top, being on the same platform as Tatanga. Tatanga glanced down, then back at Toadette, smirking.

"You know, I always wanted some fresh mushroom to go with my omelette," Tatanga stated as he licked his lips.

Toadette placed her hands on her hips. "Well, luckily for you, this will be over easy!"

Tatanga cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna make you crack, girlie! Don't even try to flip me off!"

"I'll flatten you so much, you'll feel hard broiled!" Toadette remarked as she pointed at Tatanga with her right hand.

Tatanga began moving about, moving his arms. "You think you're so edgy making all these egg puns?"

"You're the one who started it, egg head!" Toadette commented as she raised her arms, getting into a fighting position.

Tatanga snarled, running towards Toadette. "Who's an egg head, egg face?"

Toadette pulled out a frying pan, smacking Tatanga across the face with it. Toadette watched as Tatanga stumbled, rubbing his injured face, shaking his head as he snarled. Toadette gulped as she dropped her frying pan, being then enclosed in a cage with yellow bars.

"How does it feel now, you petite snack?" Tatanga commented as he started chuckling, rubbing the blood that was on the left corner of his mouth, folding his arms. "You might have some fight in you, but I'll show you the real superpower of teamwork!"

Toadette made an awkward face, holding tightly onto the bars with her hands. "Uhhh... did you get the wrong script, or something?"

Tatanga slapped his forehead. "Damn! I really need to learn how to reference my work..." He waved his hands. "No matter. I'll make up for it all in due time." He pressed the red button on his controller, summoning his personal carrier, jumping into it as he grabbed Toadette, taking off for his much larger red colored carrier above the entire city. "You'll be of use to me... bwa ha ha!"

Toadette pleaded as she screamed as loud as she could. "Mario, wherever you are... **HELP!**"

_Hi! I'm Toadette!_

_I explored the amusement park, had some fun_

_And luckily, I managed to find that creep Tatanga!_

_Unfortunately, he wasn't as easy as I hoped..._

_He gave me a few boo boos. And it hurts real bad!_

_And to make matters worse, now I'm kidnapped!_

_This was some day to go from hero to zero...  
><em>


	6. Petey Piranha: Moo Moo Meadows

_Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.  
><em>

_I'm just taking in this beautiful spring weather_

_It's great for a plant such as myself._

_These cows munch on this delicious grass..._

_...Wait, what is that huge thing I see in the sky?  
><em>

Petey Piranha was still watching the cows munch down on the delicious grass in the wide open Moo Moo Meadows, taking in the fresh clean air. He looked up, seeing white puffy clouds in the clear blue sky, everything going well. Suddenly, coming from the western direction was a huge carrier, colored red with yellow stripes all over. Petey was intrigued, moving westward to get a better view. Is was then that several dark blue ufos began firing green lasers at the meadow, scaring away the cows and horses as a personal carrier emerged from the ship, moving towards Petey. Tatanga revealed himself, stepping up as he folded his arms, looking at Petey with a coy smirk.

"What... who are you?" Petey Piranha asked as he rubbed the back of his enormous head with his left leafy hand.

Tatanga laughed as he motioned his hands. "Fwa ha ha... of course you couldn't recognize me! I am the great Tatanga!"

Petey moved his lips, murmuring. "You don't seem so great. All you're doing is causing trouble to these poor cows."

Tatanga scoffed as he moved his right arm behind him. "Silence! I can do what I want, because this planet will belong to me!" He turned around, seeing seven yellow colored Spiky Topmen. He pointed at Petey, commanding in a loud tone, "Get him, my loyal and trusted Spiky Topmen!"

The Spiky Topmen all nodded as they all surrounded Petey, who gulped.

"This doesn't seem good!" Petey muttered.

Tatanga laughed deviously as he rubbed his hands together. "Ha ha! You have no chance of beating these trained mechs!" He snapped his fingers, sitting back down in his personal carrier. "Now, I'm off! My great Tatang Carrier is losing energy as we speak!" He then went back towards his Tatang Carrier, which was getting larger in view.

Petey was swarmed by the seven Topmen, being spiked by the spike on top of their heads. Petey flew out of the mess, flying over head as he screeched loudly, causing the Spiky Topmen to spin out of then performed a body slam to the ground, causing all seven of the Spiky Topmen to explode.

Getting up, Petey smiled as he briefly placed his hands on his hips. "Those Topmen sure were spiky, but they're no match for me!" He looked up, to see the huge Tatang Carrier heading eastward. "But I better go follow that Tatanga fellow. He may be up to no good..." He began flapping his enormous leafy wings, taking off into the sky, following the Tatang Carrier.

__Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.__

_Well, this Tatanga fellow sounds like trouble,_

_So I'm gonna follow him and beat him to a pulp!_

_He said something about taking over the world,_

_But would he really want to? It's so cliched!  
><em>


	7. Petey Piranha: Speed Highway

_Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.  
><em>

_I followed Tatanga out of the Moo Moo Meadows_

_And into the bustling Mushroom City,_

_But I have no idea why he went here._

_It's like he's planning something... big._

_Of course, he's trying to take over the world,_

_But that has been done so many times it doesn't feel like an actual accomplishment._

_I better stop yapping my big mouth off and follow that purple freak wherever he goes!  
><em>

Petey Piranha entered Mushroom City, spotting that Tatanga was zipping away in his personal carrier. Petey was still flying, flapping his mighty leafy wings as much as he could as he began soaring upward, flying over Tatanga, who looked up to see Petey overshadow him.

"Well, look who decided to come and rain on my parade," Tatanga commented with a smirk. "It's the big guy."

Petey kept flapping, not letting Tatanga's words get to him. "You may have a huge ship, but I'm not gonna let you take control of the entire planet, no sir!"

Tatanga scoffed as he too out his ray gun, firing four blasts at Petey. Petey managed to dodge them, but was then hit by an unexpected eggplant. Smirking, Tatanga fired more shots at Petey, managing to hit the large humanoid Piranha Plant as Petey went crashing down, landing on the highway below.

Tatanga laughed as he waved, zipping to the north direction. "Have fun on the highway, you dumb plant! Be sure to go up and down and all around!"

Petey groaned, getting up and rubbing the back of his head, only to be sent upward by an incoming taxi. Petey was sent rolling on the pavement, only to be sent into the air again by a speeding truck. Petey spiraled, screaming as he landed on top of a bright yellow school bus.

"Oh, this doesn't seem good," Petey commented as he hung on tight to the school bus, which was going faster.

There were several signs up ahead. Unfortunately for Petey, his enormous head was a big target, and Petey hit many of them as a result. Petey started drooling, feeling all the bruises in his head. Unable to think straight, Petey lied on his back, taking as much time to recover. Suddenly, the bus was blasted into the air, causing Petey to spiral in the air again, landing on top of an incoming truck, which exploded in a fiery fashion. Petey tumbled off the highway, falling several stories below into the river stream, which was going westward. Petey groaned, unable to comprehend what just happened.

__Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.__

_Somehow I ended up on the highway..._

_Not the best way to travel without a vehicle, I tell you what._

_Speaking of what, Tatanga managed to get away from me!_

_Now I gotta pull myself together and get that purple loon,_

_Before he really screws all of us over!  
><em>


	8. Petey Piranha: Casino Palace

_Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.  
><em>

_Tatanga outsmarted me..._

_I went from being right on his trail to ending up in the river..._

_How am I going to stop him from his painfully obvious plan of evil_

_If I keep messing up?_

_I gotta pull myself together and get back out there._

_We're not out of the woods yet...  
><em>

Petey Piranha was in the river, lying on his back as he was wondering why he was unable to survive the chaotic Speed Highway. Birdo was walking by on the right side, spotting Petey and gasping as she dashed towards him.

"Petey Piranha? What the hell are you doing in the river?" Birdo called out, grabbing Petey's left leafy arm and successfully pulling him out.

Petey looked up, shaking his head to get the water off of him. "Birdo? What are you doing in the city?"

Birdo rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I'm here because I was going to the Casino Palace. I got some winnings to cash in."

Petey stood up, tilting his head to the left. "Sounds quite interesting. Can I come?"

Birdo winked as she snapped her fingers. "Sure, follow me!"

**ONE MINUTE LATER**

"That was pretty fast, you sure know your way, Birdo!" Petey commented.

Somehow, by virtue of Birdo's speediness, both her and Petey Piranha were in the Casino Palace.

Birdo giggled at the compliment. "Well thanks, Petey. Good luck on your journey!"

"How did you know I was on a journey?" Petey asked, dropping his jaw in disbelief.

Birdo winked. "Certain things work in certain ways..."

Several seconds of silence. Birdo kissed Petey on the right cheek as she headed eastward.

Petey rubbed his right cheek, shrugging as he looked around, stretching his arm about. "Right, now that I'm back on track, time to find Tatanga!" He then paused briefly, smelling a rather strong foul odor. "What is that smell? Yeesh, it just hit me like a brick..."

Petey shrugged off the stench, heading to the south. He explored about the casino, collecting coins he had no use for, beating up pesky Spiky Topmen, and unintentionally winning the lottery, scoring him eleven million dollars in yellow coins. Petey was able to stuff all the coins down his mouth, keeping it inside his stomach, which acted as hammer space.

Petey was in the middle of the casino, wondering where Tatanga could be hiding. Suddenly, the human tourists ran out of the casino, screaming as Tatanga arrived in his personal carrier. Petey noticed, and he got into a fighting pose.

"There you are, you humongous plant, you," Tatanga teased as he juped out of his carrier, standing on his two firm legs. He opened his arms, approaching Petey. "I bet you're here because you want to have a fight with moi?"

Petey snarled as he clenched his leafy hands. "You bet! Now get ready, you clod! I'm gonna wipe the carpet with ya!"

Tatanga scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Please. You won't even leave a scratch on me."

Petey roared, dashing towards Tatanga, when he slipped on a misplace yellow banana peel, landing on his face. Tatanga chuckled as he folded his arms.

"See? Already you fall, and I didn't even have to do anything," Tatanga commented, grabbing Petey by the neck. "Since you failed, I'll show you how it's done."

Tatanga twisted Petey into a towel, smacking him into all of the columns, then smacking him onto the slot machines, and finally tossing him into the lower room, where several male human adults used Petey Piranha. Petey screamed in horror as Tatanga stood outside, laughing his head off.

**FIVE VERY PAINFUL MINUTES LATER**

Petey Piranha was crawling out of the shower room, literally exhausted by the use of him as a towel, as well as the disgust of the nudity of the male humans. He crawled towards Tatanga, collapsing on the red carpet.

Tatanga laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry to jet, my dear chum, but I'm in a hurry." Tatanga smirked as he snapped his fingers, jumping back into his personal carrier as he took off, heading to the amusement park.

Petey was unable to get up, watching Tatanga leave. He then felt empty, realizing that all the coins he collected were stolen! Exhausted and robbed, Petey sighed as he collapsed again, unable to get up.

**ANOTHER NOWHERE AS PAINFUL FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Toadette stopped in her tracks, to spot Petey Piranha lying on the red carpet to her right. Gasping, Toadette dashed towards him, holding her hands together as she observed Petey.

"Oh my goodness!" Toadette exclaimed as she blinked several times, "Petey, are you okay?"

__Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.__

_This casino is some place..._

_But I'm not here to gamble or anything._

_I'm just here to I can beat up Tatanga._

_I manage to meet Birdo just a minute ago,_

_It was quite odd, but hey, it was great to see familiar faces!_

_But familiar faces will have to wait... I'm too exhausted to be able to fight...  
><em>

_There's no time to be down! Right now, I gotta stop Tatanga and beat the ever living crap out of him!_

_...If I can get up, that is.  
><em>

_...Did I say that out loud?  
><em>


	9. Petey Piranha: Mushroom City

_Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.  
><em>

_I'm stuck inside this casino,_

_All because of that greedy dirt bag Tatanga!_

_I would have had him on the ropes_

_had I not slipped on that stupid banana peel!_

_But now's not the time to groan and mope._

_I gotta get up and go after him!  
><em>

Petey Piranha groaned as he woke up, lifting himself up to see a pleasant surprise in front of him. "Toadette...? Is that you?"

Toadette giggled as she nodded. "Yup! The one and only!" She observed Petey, shaking her head. "You don't look too good..."

Petey rubbed the back of his head, letting out a loud yawn. "Well, I let my guard down... that guy I was looking for got the best of me." He then sniffed Toadette, waving his big leafy hands at her. "And good lord, do you stink!"

Toadette frowned, holding her hands together. "Oh, I know Petey. I've been in the yucky sewer..." She sniffled as her lips trembled. "The poo gas got the best of me..."

Petey looked at Toadette oddly, his leafy hands on his hips. "Have you been watching Freakazoid lately?"

Toadette gulped, waving back her hands. "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Petey chuckled, pointing to the shower room. "Well, they have showers over there if you need to use it."

Toadette's eyes lit up, a broad smile across her face. "Really? Thanks, Petey!" The now happy young humanoid mushroom girl made a mad dash for the shower, to clean herself off as quickly as possible.

Petey smiled, folding his arms together. "Well, another problem solved!" He scratched his head, turning around. "Now, to find Tatanga..." He headed north and left the casino, resuming his difficult quest.

**Several Minutes Later...**

Petey Piranha was still searching for Tatanga in Mushroom City, obviously having no luck as he's been going in circles three times by now.

"Well, it's been twenty minutes, and I still haven't found him..." Petey moaned, lowering his head in shame. He picked his head back up upon hearing a scream that sounded familiar to him. "Toadette?" Upon his instincts, Petey began flapping his big mighty leafy wings, heading southward, to find out what the commotion was.

__Hey, I'm Petey. Petey Piranha.__

_Good thing I managed to pull myself back together._

_It was great to see Toadette again, but man did she stink!_

_Anyway, I left the casino, but just my luck_

_I couldn't find a single trace of that dastardly Tatanga._

_Whuzzah? A scream for help? Maybe that might be a major clue...  
><em>


	10. Aboard The Tatang Carrier

_I am Tatanga, the greatest conqueror of all the cosmos!  
><em>

_I have managed to kidnap this mushroom girl_

_Her name is Toadette, but I couldn't care less._

_I got big and important plans for my global domination!_

_My lovely Tatang Carrier is waiting for its grand unveiling to the world._

_I'll show the world what it means to cross with me! BWA HA HA HA!  
><em>

Petey Piranha ended up in the Super Theme World amusement park, just in time to see that Toadette was in the grasp of Tatanga. He pointed up with his left leafy hand, calling out Tatanga. "Hey, you big bully! You forgot someone!"

Toadette gasped as she looked down, to see Petey, much to her relief. "Petey? Is that really you?"

Tatanga also looked down, rolling his eyes as he placed his left hand on his face. "Oh brother, not the dumb plant again!" He pressed some buttons on his personal carrier. "This thing just can't go fast enough..."

Petey summoned some vines from underneath his leafy hands, using them to grab the personal carrier. He screamed as he was pulled up into the air, watching as he zoomed past the rides, heading high into the night sky as Tatanga hovered over the Tatang Carrier, smashing the vines that were connected to his personal carrier, which caused Petey to fall onto the Tatang Carrier.

Petey groaned as he shook his head, looking up to see Tatanga and Toadette disappear into the base of the Tatang Carrier. Petey shook his hands in anger as he made a dash for it, only to trip over and fall flat on his face. He groaned, shaking his head as he turned around, to see that Waluigi had his left leg purposely stuck out.

"Waluigi?" Petey exclaimed in shock, dropping his jaw in disbelief. "What are you doing up here?"

Waluigi scoffed as he stood up, stretching his lanky arms. "Frankly, I could ask you the same thing, Petey." He cracked his neck as he approached Petey. "Anyway, it's best if I explained this from the beginning, as fast as I possibly can..."

Petey nodded, listening close to Waluigi as the two decided to take shelter underneath the base, safe from the yellow colored inspecting Spiky Topmen.

* * *

><p>Deep inside the Tatang Carrier, Tatanga was holding a tied up Toadette, heading down the seemingly endless stairs. He pulled out a key from his butt, opening the locked door as he stepped in, locking the door behind him. He then placed down Toadette, folding his arms.<p>

"Well, I'll admit that you and your friends were a bit of a thorn on my side," Tatanga admitted as he tilted his head sideways.

Toadette smirked. "Bit? You're just an 8 Bit sprite yourself!"

Tatanga bent down and smacked Toadette across the face, before standing back up.

"Enough with the gags, sister." Tatanga stated as he pointed forward. "Take a gander ahead."

Toadette shook off the pain as she looked forward, gasping in shock to spy Mario inside a container, who was both unconscious and was being used as fuel for the Tatang Carrier.

Tatanga sighed. "Isn't he a beaut? His energy is being used for both gas and power! I don't have to worry about running out of energy for quite a while!"

Toadette gulped, glancing up at Tatanga. "But what happens if you do run out of energy?"

Tatanga cackled sinisterly, turning to Toadette with a frightening face. "Ahh, but that's the reason I kidnapped you! You'll be the go to fuel once my pesky plumber runs out!"

Toadette gasped in horror, her face terrified beyond belief. "No! You can't use me as fuel! I'm an innocent young girl!"

"All the better!" Tatanga retorted as he continued laughing evilly, rubbing his hands together. "This is better than I expected! HO HO HO!"

Toadette started to cry as she hoped for a way out, not wanting to end up like Mario.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Tatanga and Toadette, a shadow was lurking behind the containers, watching...

___I am Tatanga, the greatest conqueror of all the cosmos!___

_That dastardly Piranha Plant followed me all the way up here,_

_But it's of no matter! I can manage to suffice_

_After all, why worry when soon, all of Mushroom City will be mine for the taking!_

_And now that I captured this mushroom girl, I shall use her as my fuel once Mario runs out!_

_It's simply fool proof! Nobody can stop me! Hahahaha!  
><em>


	11. Waluigi: Meadow Meadows

_Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!  
><em>

_So yeah, I'm just chilling inside my house_

_Nothing of interest is actually happening._

_I wish it was. I hadn't had anything to do since the recent Tennis Tournament._

_Then again, it's not easy being the Champion of all the cups._

_I just hope that something exciting could happen... nothing too stupid, though.  
><em>

Waluigi was in his house, snoozing away as he was watching daytime television for no reason at all.

"Man, am I so bored," Waluigi commented, stretching his arms as he sighed. "I wish something interesting could happen..."

Suddenly, Waluigi's entire house exploded, being covered in hot red flames. Waluigi screamed as he was completely on fire, runnikng around as the fire continued spreading. Suddenly, the red colored Tatang Carrier hovered over the burnt remains of Waluigi's house, with Tatanga emerging from the cockpit in his personal carrier.

"Ha! That was great target practice!" Tatanga commented as he applauded himself, "I should destroy more houses. That always gets me in a good mood."

After jumping into his private pool, Waluigi jumped out, completely soaked. He looked up, spotting Tatanga. "Hey! What are you doing back here?"

Tatanga turned around, spotting Waluigi and laughing his head off. "Wahaha! Waluigi, you don't look so good. Maybe you should cool off!"

Waluigi glanced atg the ruins of his home, then looked back up at Tatanga. He pointed at his ruined home. "Did you do this?"

Tatanga shrugged, smirking back at Waluigi. "Isn't it obvious?"

Waluigi growled, clenching his fists as he ran eastward after Tatanga. "Well, I'm gonna give you one, you big jerk! I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!"

Tatanga laughed, pointing at Waluigi as he sped away. "Baha! I would like to see you try, beanpole! Ohohoho!"

____Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!____

_Who would have thought that Tatanga would come back?_

_The last time I met him, we had a great troll off!_

_Obviously I won._

_But for some reason, it seems that he can't simply settle with troll offs._

_So now, he's going to be as cliche as he possibly can_

_And try to take over the world. Ha! Good luck._

_The last time I tried that, I wasn't allowed to participate in Mario Kart!_

_...Not that I regret it. Mario Kart 7 sucked..._

_...Wait a minute, why am I rambling on? I gotta go after Tatanga!  
><em>


	12. Waluigi: Mushroom City

_Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!  
><em>

_I've been trailing Tatanga recently,  
><em>

_Because he's been causing major problems for me_

_First, he destroys my house_

_And now he tries to attempt one of the many old and tired cliches!_

_I gotta kick his butt and slap some sense into him!  
><em>

Waluigi was hot on Tatanga's tail, trailing the alien conqueror to the midst of Mushroom City. Waluigi was in the main district, watching buses, mushroom cars, and trucks passing by him.

"Hmm... where did that freak go?" Waluigi asked himself as he took off his purple cap and rubbed his brown hair. He then looked up, to see the huge Tatang Carrier overshadow the district. Waluigi placed his cap back on, pointing at the Tatang Carrier. "Ha! That's his stupid cruiser! He can't be that far!"

Suddenly, a lone red Spiky Topman rammed into Waluigi, sending the lanky plumber into the street. He then got rammed by a speeding mushroom car. Waluigi screamed, holding onto the back of the pretty small mushroom car.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Waluigi exclaimed, being thrown off by a rough right curve, causing him to crash into the wall. Waluigi pulled his face out, shaking his head as he stumbled onto the street again, only to be sent hurling upwards by a Wiggler Bus. Waluigi flailed his arms, screaming as he crashed, groaning in pain as he pulled his face from the hard cement, only to be rammed by another truck. Waluigi groaned, nearly unconscious as the truck turned left into the suspiciously dark alley, heading into the Speed Highway.

____Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!____

_Well, I made it into Mushroom City_

_But my luck has been sour._

_Hard to believe, but being hit by trucks, cars, and buses  
><em>

_Isn't good for your body._

_Especially if you're fragile.  
><em>


	13. Waluigi: Speed Highway

_Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!  
><em>

_Speed Highway... oh brother._

_I haven't got time for this nonsense!_

_I gotta jet, cause I'm in a hurry!_

_...Why does that line sound so familiar to me...?_

Waluigi was stuck to the vegetable carrying truck that rolled into the Speed Highway, being far above the rest of Mushroom City, several of the tall skyscrapers standing tall. Waluigi pulled himself out, rolling onto the pavement of the highway as he dusted himself off.

"That was one experience I would love to forget," Waluigi muttered to himself, only to get sent high into the sky by another speeding taxi cab. He screamed as he flailed his arms, screaming, "Waa! This just isn't my day!"

Waluigi landed on the pavement again, flat on his face. He got up and shook his head, spotting an unused Flame Runner nearby. Waluigi shrugged as he snatched the bike, revving up the engine as he headed southward. Waluigi looked to the side, to see the tall skyscrapers looming overhead. Waluigi then glanced to the other side, spotting the huge Tatang Carrier approaching. Waluigi gulped, looking forward to spot a wooden ramp nearby. He zoomed over the ramp, performing a trick in mid air as he went speeding off the highway, into the large sewer pipes below.

"D'oh! This isn't good," Waluigi commented as he tumbled down the pipes, breaking his lean bones.

____Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!____

_Speed Highway couldn't handle my handsome figure_

_So it did its best to rid of me._

_But boy, did I sure proof it wrong! Wahaha!_

_The only problem is, I have no idea where I'm heading now..._


	14. Waluigi: Sewer

_Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!  
><em>

_I went from Speed Highway to this sewer._

_Quite a turnabout for me, huh?_

_...Yeah, I thought so. This turn of events may stink,_

_But I got a handful of tricks up my sleeves._

Waluigi was stuck in the sewer, being wounded quite noticably. He groaned as he got up, pushing the Flame Runner off of him.

"Well... this won't end well for me..." Waluigi commented, looking up to see the light from the city streets above. He looked down, to see nothing but dark tunnels extending beyond the city reaches. He was able to fight off the terrible stench, but was still disgusted by the green sewer water. "Eeyuck... it makes me wonder why I agreed to be a plumber again..."

Marching through the damp, disgusting water, Waluigi noticed several green gremlings hiding in the shadows, afraid of outsiders. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he fell down a sewer waterfall, landing on his head on a hard rock. He mumbled as he fell into the water, knocked unconscious.

Fifteen minutes later, Waluigi woke up, stretching his arms as he emerged from the swamp water, shaking himself to rid of the stench. He opened his eyes, to spot an abandoned transporter.

"I wonder what this baby is doing all the way down here," Waluigi commented as he got into the transporter, being teleported to another place.

Waluigi opened his eyes, emerging out of another transporter, which was much cleaner and more stable. Stepping out of it, he felt the cold wind blow harshly towards him, heading to the north. Waluigi fought against the wind, walking until he managed to find a hiding spot being one of the walls, which repelled the wind away. Waluigi looked around, shocked to realize where he was. "Hey... isn't this ship Tatanga's carrier...?"

____Wahaha! I'm Waluigi, number one! Waa!____

_This sewer can't handle me, not one bit!_

_Then I was transpotted to some huge carrier._

_...Hey, wait a minute... everything is colored red... there are pictures of Tatanga everywhere..._

_I'm on his main ship! Wahaha, time to do some sabotaging..._


	15. Dry Bowser: Grumble Volcano

_Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._

_I noticed something odd in the sky... something from outer space has invaded this planet._

_It wouldn't be the first time._

_But that's besides the point... there's something interesting about this one..._

_It's nothing like I've seen before..._

Dry Bowser was watching from the very toop of Grumble Volcano, making a lookout for anything suspicious. He winced, being able to see miles beyond miles, due to his unwordly powers.

"Hmm... nothing too odd out here..." Dry Bowser commented, glancing a bit again. "Wait, what's this?"

He managed to spot Bowser's Castle, where he caught a glimpse of Tatanga standing proudly over an unconscious Mario, with Bowser unconscious as well.

"And now, to use this pesky plumber as fuel for my great Tatang Carrier!" Tatanga exclaimed, holding out his arms as he looked up, his huge red colored Tatang Carrier hovering above the castle. "Take this chump away!"

Dry Bowser opened his eyes a bit as he wiitnessed a green aura taking in Mario, as well as Bowser. Tatanga then jumped into his personal carrier, flying away towards the east. Dry Bowser closed his eyes, shaking his head as he opened his eyes again, pounding his fists.

"Humph. If that freak was able to defeat Mario, then he might be a threat..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he jumped down from edge to edge on the volcano, "I better track him down, and find out his true purpose..."

Dry Bowser made a big splash in the red molten lava, emerging as he began swimming at a fast pace, pushing forward as he headed eastward. He passed the race course that was near his home volcano, not letting the intense heat get to him as he was powered by his bluish energy, which was both of fire and electricity. Dry Bowser's rattly cackles can be heard as he pushes the lava aside like it is nothing.

_____Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._____

_So, that ugly purple freak is the one behind all this..._

_Figures._

_He also had Mario and Bowser on the ropes._

_Also figures._

_On one hand, I don't have to worry about that stupid plumber anymore._

_But on the other hand, my moronic living relative is in a tough situation_

_And despite appearing so stupid, that purple freak looks like he's planning something..._

_I better track him down, just in case..._


	16. Dry Bowser: Remote Mountains

_Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._

_I left behind my volcanic home in Grumble Volcano_

_Chasing after this huge carrier that was heading eastward_

_Now I'm in this remote mountain region_

_Hopefully I'll be able to get some answers...  
><em>

Dry Bowser popped up on the western end of the very mountainous region that was far away from Mushroom City. Dry Bowser looked up, to see the Tatang Carriewr flying overhead. Dry Bowser narrowed his eyes, cracking his fists together.

"So... he's going through all the trouble to take as much resources as possible," Dry Bowser commented, witnessing several yellow lasers piercing the planet for resources. Dry Bowser winced as he saw several red Spiky Topmen being dropped off. Dry Bowser rubbed his chin. "Hmm. He's persistent. I'll give him that."

Tatanga whizzed by in his personal carrier, turning around to spot Dry Bowser. He eyed Dry Bowser from top to bottom. "Wait a minute... didn't I take you in already on my Tatang Carrier?"

Dry Bowser shook his right hand. "I'm not the same as the Bowser you took, you moron." He cracked his head as he folded his arms together. "Anyway, what is your name? I want to keep a good record of you."

Tatanga rubbed his chin. "I'm Tatanga, the great conquer of space!" He pointed at Dry Bowser again. "And I'm not gonna let a skeletal version of a loser I already have get in my way!"

With that, Tatanga drove away. Dry Bowser shook his head as he opened his eyes, jumping from mountain to mountain as he chased after Tatanga.

_____Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._____

_So, that ugly purple freak's name is Tatanga..._

_He must have had terrible parents._

_But that's besides the point. I'm going to still track him down_

_I have a feeling that he's planning something big...  
><em>


	17. Dry Bowser: Speed Highway

_Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._

_Tatanga seems to be in prime position to take over the world._

_But he seems too stupid to be able to pull it off._

_Then again, he does have Mario and Bowser in his clutches..._

_I'll have to be careful. More importantly, I have to stop this purple freak_

_From taking over this planet.  
><em>

Dry Bowser landed on the broken part that extended beyond the Speed Highway. He looked up, the sunset making way for the nighttime, only difference is that things were getting darker than usual, in part due to the huge Tatang Carrier. Dry Bowser smirked as he glanced down, spotting an unused Flame Runner.

"Hmmm. Haven't use one of these things in years," Dry Bowser commented as he got on the bike, riding it and heading southward on the Speed Highway.

Dry Bowser swerved past the buses, trucks, and taxi cabs with his Flame Runner, which had the same color as him. He could easily out speed the other vehicles, so he had nothing to worry about. Jumping over a wooden ramp, Dry Bowser went to the farthest corner, looking down to spot Mushroom City just up ahead.

"This didn't take too long," Dry Bowser commented, turning his focus back up ahead. "What the..."

Much to Dry Bowser's curiosity, there were several red, blue, yellow, green, and rainbow colored Spiky Topmen all waiting for Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser revved up the Flame Runner as he pressed on, regardless of the enemies. He went through the Spiky Topmen like a pinball, ramming from one to the other as he used his bluish fire on the red Spiky Topmen, burning them.

Dry Bowser drove towards the blue Spiky Topmen. They fired bursts of cold air at Dry Bowser, freezing him in his tracks. Suddenly, Dry Bowser exploded, falling apart into a pile of bones as the ice shattered around himl. The blue Spiky Topmen looked over the pile as Dry Bowser summoned himself back, popping back into his regular form as he zapped away the Spiky Topmen with blue electricity. Dry Bowser got back onto the Flame Runner as he continued heading southward.

The green Spiky Topmen released disgusting green goop, slowing down Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser chucked balls of blue fire and electricity at them, causing them to explode upon contact. Dry Bowser was then electrocuted by yellow Spiky Topmen, the ten of them surrounding the reptilian skeleton from all sides. Dry Bowser's eyes went from orange to red, causing all of the yellow Spiky Topmen to catch on fire and melt. Dry Bowser then kept riding on, swerving towards the middle, being sandwiched between speeding yellow taxi cabs and the rainbow colored Spiky Topmen, who were ramming into the Flame Runner, causing it to wear down. Dry Bowser noticed, and he jumped off the bike, pulling in the fifteen rainbow Spiky Topmen and punching them face to face, one by one until the last one exploded. Dry Bowser climbed onto a lamp post, looking up to see Tatanga whiz right past him, heading to Mushroom City's center.

Dry Bowser cracked his knuckles as he jumped off, heading off of the Speed Highway and following Tatanga right to the heart of the city.

_____Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._____

_I endured the Speed Highway._

_It was a bit too fast for my tastes, but I've been through similar situations._

_All these trucks and taxi cabs won't stop me from thwarting this purple freak._

_He seems to be heading to the city. I'll surprise him from the rooftops.  
><em>


	18. Dry Bowser: Mushroom City

_Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._

_Tatanga is determined to do what it needed__  
><em>

_He's poised on conquering the planet_

_Unfortunately for him, there's a thorn on his side. That thorn being harder than usual._

_That's besides the point. It's time to take out the trash._

Dry Bowser was jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper as he chased after Tatanga, who seemingly was in the center of Mushroom City. Dry Bowser spun off a lamp post, hitting Tatanga directly on, nearly causing the purple alien. Dry Bowser landed on the concrete, standing up as he pointed at Tatanga.

"So, it looks like a pile of bones followed me here!" Tatanga exclaimed, looking down at Dry Bowser and laughing. "I hope you got some tricks up your boney head, because I'm going to give you one beating you won't soon forget! Fwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Dry Bowser smirked as he folded his arms. "Oh, this should be good. I would love to see you try."

Tatanga snapped his fingers as he jumped off his personal carrier, pulling out a revolver and shooting Dry Bowser several times. Dry Bowser chuckled as he zapped bluish electricity at Tatanga, frying him and the revolver.

"You seem to not have been paying attention in biology class. Bullets can't hurt skeletons." Dry Bowser remarked as he fired several balls of electricity at Tatanga.

Tatanga screamed, trying to dodge the electrical balls as he made a dash towards the west, heading to the beach. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he gave chase, following the cowering Tatanga.

_____Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._____

_Tatanga proved himself to not be a challenge._

_He used bullets on me, isn't he smart enough_

_To realize that skeletons don't get damaged from bullets?_

_He's heading for the beach. Shouldn't be too much of a problem._


	19. Dry Bowser: Bright Beach

_Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._

_I followed Tatanga to the beach._

_Things here seem relatively calm._

_But I can't let that get in my way. _

_Tatanga is my priority, and I'm going to give him_

_Such a pinch, he'll beg to leave Earth._

Night has gone into full swing as Dry Bowser chased Tatanga all the way to the pleasant Bright Beach. Tatanga turned around, firing several blasts from his blaster, with Dry Bowser brushing them off.

"Blast!" Tatanga exclaimed as he continued blasting. "This skeleton is boning all of my wonderful shots! Time for things to take a spin..." He pressed some buttons on his shoulder, calling out, "Send in the Topmen, on the double!"

As Dry Bowser prepared to jump onto Tatanga, he instead crushed three red Spiky Topmen. Dry Bowser got up, only to be knocked into the air by a ramming yellow Spiky Topmen. Dry Bowser landed on the sand, getting up, only to yet again being knocked in the air by the same yellow Spiky Topmen. This continued for three minutes, with more red and yellow Spiky Topmen emerging out of nowhere to ram Dry Bowser and halt his progress.

Tatanga was at the southern tip of the beach, chuckling as he quickly set up a radio tower, being able to contact his Tatang Carrier. Dry Bowser exploded, taking all of the Spiky Topmen with him. Completely scattered, Dry Bowser magically placed himself back together as he dashed southward, only to find the Tatang Carrier having arrived.

"Too late, bones!" Tatanga laughed as he had his hands on his hips, "Maybe next time, you won't proof to be so slow! Fwa ha ha ha!"

Tatanga then jumped into his personal carrier, flying back to the Tatang Carrier. Dry Bowser rubbed his chin as he got an idea. Grabbing several motion sensor bombs nearby and placing them on top of a sandy hill, Dry Bowser positioned himself as he sparked the bombs with electricity, sending off a huge explosion that sent sand everywhere. Dry Bowser was spinning around inside his spiky shell, making an impact on the outer wall of the Tatang Carrier as he broke through, landing into the interior. There were green tubes placed everywhere, prompting Dry Bowser to investigate.

_____Humph. I'm Dry Bowser. Don't forget it._____

_Tatanga used his Spiky Topmen on me__._

_Of course, it was an annoying problem, but it was one that could_

_be solved with a simple explosion._

_Tatanga managed to make contact with his large carrier,_

_Which I then blasted myself into._

_Now that I'm inside, I can see just what is he up to,_

_And maybe be able to sabotage this machine from the foundation..._


	20. On The Tatang Carrier

__I am Tatanga, the greatest conqueror of all the cosmos!__

_This feels somewhat awkward, but_

_I seem to have attracted the attention of a skeleton version of Bowser_

_Of course, I take it that this is a different one, since I have the real Bowser in my clutches._

_But that doesn't matter. Because soon, Mushroom City will be mine!_

_And then, my goal of taking over the planet will come to frution! FWA HA HA HA!_

Tatanga was still in Bright Beach, having accomplished what he was planning to do. He looked around, to see that Dry Bowser was nowhere near him.

"That Dry Bowser moron seems to have gone." Tatanga stated as he rubbed his hand together, grinning. "Excellent. Now I can go forward with my plan."

Little did Tatanga know that Dry Bowser was working his way through the insides of the Tatang Carrier, slowly sabatoging the ship from the inside, while keeping his cover down.

Much later, literally a day later, back on the Tatang Carrier, Tatanga had Toadette in his clutches, with Dry Bowser spying from the shadows, still keeping his cover down.

"How could you be so cruel and evil?" Toadette cried as she still tried struggling out of the ropes.

Tatanga laughed heartily, his hands on his hips. "Because I am an evil genius, and I do what I want! Fwa ha!" He bent down, poking at Toadette. "And soon, you'll be joining that pesky plumber as my energy source!"

"So that explains why he has Mario and Bowser..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he eyed Toadette. "But why bring in her? She's nowhere as powerful..."

Back on the outside of the Tatang Carrier, Petey Piranha and Waluigi finished explaining their stories to each other, standing up and shaking hands.

"Well, now that we established how we got here," Waluigi started as he cracked his neck, then cracking his knuckles, "Let's go kick some alien butt!"

Petey clapped his big leafy hands several times. "Yes! I've been long since waiting for this moment. Let's go!"

The two then ran towards the large pool in the middle, looking at it as they wondered what it was for.

_____It's a-me, Mario!_____

_____Mamma mia... I have no idea what's going-a on-a..._____

_____On one hand-a, the others are on Tatanga's tail-a_____

_____On the other hand, I'm-a stuck inside some-a pipe, and I can't get out-a!_____

_____Not to mention-a, I have this-a terrible stereotype of adding a at the end of every sentence-a!_____

_____I really need to be more original...a. I did it again-a!_____

_____OH NO...!_____


	21. Enter, Silver The Hedgehog!

Silver The Hedgehog was at the Seaside Hillsters' headquarters in Seaside Hill, relaxing on a beach chair while gazing at the night sky, wondering why the other three members weren't present.

"Hmm... it's pretty quiet." Silver remarked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, his smile slowly fading away. "I wonder where the others are."

"Considering that they're off doing their own things," The personally assigned Robotic Operating Buddy stated in a robotic, monotone voice as he was cleaning up the headquarters. "I take it that they're fine. After all, Seaside Hill is pretty peaceful."

"I guess that's true..." Silver answered as he noticed huge dark shadows in the sky. "What the..."

Silver observed the shadows, with them actually being air crafts. Silver stood up, clenching his fists as he turned his head back to R.O.B.

"I'm pretty sure something is up." Silver told R.O.B. as he pointed at the sky. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"Good luck." R.O.B. remarked as he watched Silver levitate into the air, heading towards the northeastern direction as he was determined to see just what was going on.

_Hey, I'm Silver. Silver The Hedgehog._

_Something weird is going on, and it seems like it involves Dry Bowser, Toadete, and Petey Piranha._

_I haven't gotten a word from them in quite a while, and it's starting to worry me._

_Not to mention, all these huge air vehicles popped up out of nowhere for some reason._

_I better go and check out what's happening with the world around me so that nothing tragic occurs..._


End file.
